


Reaching for Perfection

by Ekala



Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [6]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: F/M, Female Rinzler (Tron), Gender or Sex Swap, Tron Kink Meme, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: Rinzler was not yet perfect.
Relationships: Clu 2/Rinzler (Tron)
Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608718
Kudos: 3





	Reaching for Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [this post](https://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/1551.html?thread=43279#t43279) on the tronkinkmeme. Not edited.

Rinzler was not yet perfect. Clu fiddled with his code daily, changing and molding it to be better with every session. It was also an opportunity for him to experiment with the coding - he did not yet know everything about the codes that could be and were used, but he was eager to find out. That was how they ended up here, where Rinzler's newest version of code caused his constant rumbling to rise suspiciously in pitch even as his body shuddered and became curvy, breasts coming from nowhere and waist shrinking. Clu had simply observed the change and then left, leaving Rinzler to assume... she could do what she pleased.

When Clu returned it was to a frustrated program, one whose main skills had been disrupted by the sudden and unexpected change. Rinzler was attempting to practice her combat acrobatics but many had been nulled by her difference in balance and strength in this new body. She growled as she tried to do another complicated flip and roll, only to land heavily on her shoulder. Clu watched his creation for a moment, noting how much the change affected him. Perhaps it was a useful piece of information to have, after all.

"Rinzler, come here." The program perked up immediately, standing and walking over to Clu for inspection. The programmer circled the woman once, scanning her systems for any inconsitencies. "You seem to be having trouble adjusting to this new body. Why is that?" The program's hands clenched as she struggled to put into words what had been eluding her all day.

"Due to this body's structure, there is a different balance, flexibility, and strength modifier on my base coding, Programmer. Most of my previous knowledge is unusuable at this time and must be modified to fit with this body's capabilities." Clu nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. Extremely useful, then - it could basically disarm most rebels for a decent amount of time until their coding had time to readjust to the new variables. "Very interesting."

Rinzler fidgeted slightly, still uncomfortable in this body and the scrutiny it brought from his programmer. He waited for a long moment, letting the silence stretch between them before he spoke again. "Request, Programmer." Clu raised a brow before nodding and gesturing for him to continue. "I believe this body is unsuited to my purpose and would like to return to the previous one."

Clu chuckled. "I will change you back, Rinzler. This was merely a test of that piece of coding. However..." He ran a finger along the edge of Rinzler's helmet, making the other program look at him directly. "There is one more test I must run first. Strip." Rinzler followed the command automatically, but her pitch whined, questioning her programmer's intentions. Clu raised a brow, crossing his arms. "Is there something wrong with this command, Rinzler?"

She shook her head as she shrugged out of her top, shamelessly revealing herself. "No, Programmer. I simply... Are there not other programs better suited for a test of this activity?" Clu smirked, letting his eyes roam her body. "I wish to test the sensitivity of a program that is unused to the female form. Are you implying that I should do this with another program?" Rinzler purred dangerously, pushing herself against Clu, who smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's a no, then."

Clu guided her over to the bed, making her sit down and stripping off his gloves before joining her. He ran his fingers gently over her arm, smiling softly at the shudder it sent through her frame. Sensitive already, although he was sure that was from anticipation more than anything. Rinzler refused to admit it, but these sessions were some of "her" favorite things. She shuddered again as his hand cupped one of her breasts, processors picking up.

"Programmer, request." He nodded, continuing to ghost his hands across her torso as she stammered. "M-may I remove my helmet? It seems to be rather... d-detrimental to these activities." The programmer went ahead and simply pressed the buttons necessary to remove it, letting the black pieces fold away, revealing a feminized but familiar face. He kissed her, softly and slowly, revelling in the moan he drew out of her. It was odd how well Rinzler's face had changed, looking as much like him as ever, simply female.

Her eyes still glowed red. Clu was proud of his mark upon her and kissed her again, deeper, sliding his hands down along the curve of her waist. She was shivering constantly now, looking somewhere between utterly confused and completely turned on. The programmer laid her back on the bed, rubbing his thumbs in circles on her hips. "How sensitive are you now, Rinzler? Is this more or less sensitive than before?"

She flushed a bit - such a user reaction, he thought. "M-more. It seems I am completely unfamiliar with these sensations. They are... much more prominent than in my usual body." Clu leaned in close, whispering to her, voice low and seductive. "Continue reporting as I run." He parted her legs, running a hand down her inner thigh slowly and savoring the silky feel of her skin.

"It's... hot. It feels hotter than my processors could process before but yet not near overload." She cut herself off with a high growl-purr as Clu touched her lips, rubbing between them slowly. "Continue, Rinzler." Her sentences came between high purrs, hands clenching at the sheets as Clu worked her open ever so slowly. "It's like it... it feels like when we datashare, like every time you touch me you touch an exposed circuit... it aches, insi--- y, yes, there, it feels like overload but it's not, why is it so -- ah!" Clu dug his fingers into her, spreading her apart and making her keen in pleasure.

"That's sufficient, Rinzler." He removed enough of his pants to guide out his cock, stroking it a few times to full hardness and taking a moment to again drink in the sight before him. She was panting, processors obviously running on full as her body struggled to keep up with him, tense and arching towards him unconciously. Clu smirked, leaning forward to kiss her again as he began to push in, feeling her moan and shake under him. Rinzler's hands clutched at her programmer's back as she arches into him, unable to take so many intense feelings without the usual release and losing herself in it.

It takes only a few thrusts before she is screaming under him, voice breaking and he wondered vaguely if he'd ever be able to get the male version to do the same thing. She is tight and hot around him and he knew he wouldn't last long, but it's her reactions he's focusing on, the way her feminine body shifts and feels against his and her face when she feels the apparently intense pleasure that she is. Clu slides in deep and she arches backwards, letting out a final scream as her toes curl and she convulses in pleasure, bringing him to his own satisfying peak.

Later, Clu will ask Rinzler if he will allow him to change it again. Rinzler answers with an obedient yes, but adds a small request that he do not, as he does not believe he can control himself in that form.

Clu knows he's not talking about fighting, but lets it go. He will always be searching for a way to make him _scream_ like that again - perfection, he thinks, can be achieved in this form as well.


End file.
